Henry McCoy
Hank McCoy is one of the founding X-Men, and their resident Mensa member. SPECIFICS CODE NAME: Beast AGE: 28 HEIGHT: 5' 10" EYES: Brown HAIR: Brown GENDER: Male SPECIES: MUTANT FAMILY / FRIENDS - Edna and Norton ‘Nick’ McCoy- Parents - Sadie McCoy - Grandmother - Edie Broome - Aunt PLACE OF BIRTH Dunfee, Illinois SKILLS Henry is fluent in a number of languages: *English *German *French *Spanish *Japanese *Arabic *Russian and *Mandarin TRAINING EDUCATION He has degrees in the following fields: Psychology (Doctorate) Theoretical Physics (Doctorate) Mechanical Engineering (Doctorate) Biomedicine (Masters) Philosophy (Masters) Electrical Engineering (Masters) World History (Masters) Music History (Masters) Photography (Masters) As well as a number of Bachelors and Associated degree’s MUTANT ABILITIES The 'Beasts' most apparent mutations would be his well above human dexterity and agility. His ability to move with an almost feline like grace and fluidity he's capable of astounding leaps, swings, and can often be found hanging by his feat from banisters, bars, whatever he can find that will support his weight. He claims it helps the thought process. His strength, endurance and stamina also appear to have been enhanced slightly by his X-Gene. He has refuted all attempt to add his Astounding intelligence as another area that was granted by his mutation, and his school records prior to his powers springing forth seem to acknowledge this. BACK GROUND Nick McCoy met his future wife, Edna Broome under the strangest of situations. Nick had been dragged by his dormmates at ISU to a local hippie protest against, well, he was honestly never quite sure what they were protesting. Something about the USPS or some such. It was a rather surreal experience for him, and it unfortunately turned somewhat violent with the arrival of the police. Edna Broome in fact, was the Officer that dragged him down to the station, booking him with a number of other detainee's from the protest. Over the few days Nick was locked in a cell awaiting his trail, he got to know Edna. Eventually, after he'd been let out with just a slap on the wrist and a bit of community service, he came back to the station to ask her out. One thing led to another, and a little over a year later, they were Wed. A few years later, Hank was born. His father, by then a local school teacher had settled into a quaint two story townhouse with his wife. Neither had much time thanks in part to their jobs and social lives, leaving much of Hank's early care to Edna's younger sister Edie. 'PSYCHOLOGICAL PROFILE' Hank is without a doubt, confident, some would say to the point of arrogance. Though, likely, not in his presence as it would most likely result in a three hour lecture refuting the assertation. Hank is an intelligent, capable individual, with an overlarge vocabulary, and a bad habit for rambling. His upbringing was vert rural, and left him hungering for knowledge to the point that upon coming to the Xavier Academy, he would spend most of his days and nights in the library reading book after book, occassionaly, and he claims accidently even sleeping in the facility. MISC. PLAYER NAME: Shroud .